


Sleepless Nights

by sk1rtnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied DreamNotFound, King!George, M/M, No Smut, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1rtnap/pseuds/sk1rtnap
Summary: Sometimes King George has trouble sleeping at night.Sometimes, his Knight catches on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> just a super short drabble of some king!george and knight!dream brain rot:] enjoy

“I thought I might find you here.”

George’s head snaps up from the book he had been reading, though only in alarm. His face is cast under the orange glow of the candle stick resting on the table, the wicker blackening and curling as the large expanse of the castle library was only dimly illuminated. It felt isolated, but in a way that was nice to George. A break from his stressful duties as a young King.

“Dream,” George regards, dogearing the page of his book before closing it and putting it down. George had not been expecting anyone to be awake to find him in the library, especially not his personal Knight and closest friend, and as a result was in nothing more formal than his night clothes, his heavy crown and sceptre disregarded for the night. “What are you doing awake at this hour?”

Dream smiled softly, his white teeth glinting in the candle light like they did, looking into George’s soft brown eyes. “I could ask you the same thing, My Lord,” he said, pulling a chair out from across the table to George. Dream wasn’t wearing the normal deep green cloak and iron chest plate he normally wore, but instead an emerald green button-up with frilled cuffs and black leather pants. It appeared he had also retired the sword he usually kept sheathed at his waist. 

A pretty blush set over George’s face, almost hidden by the warm hues of the flame, but Dream still saw.

“Don’t call me that,” George murmured, looking down and fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of his night shirt, “there’s no one around. No need.”

Dream grinned wide, forever loving to tease his easily embarrassed friend. “It suits you well. Or would you rather I say ‘Your Majesty’? Perhaps ‘Sir George’?” He taunted, exhaling a laugh as he watched a faint scowl creep onto George’s face.

“Watch it,” George challenged, “or I’ll have your knight duties suspended for being a royal nuisance.”


End file.
